In general, an optical fiber is a cable that transmits light, and utilization thereof is increasing as optical technologies develop.
As an example of such use of optical fiber, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0109672 (published on 23 Oct. 2006) discloses “DISPLAY ENLARGING APPARATUS AND MANUFACTURING METHOD THEREOF”.
Conventionally, a display enlarging apparatus has been manufactured by a method including a step of making a light-transmitting bundle using light-transmitting media, which transmit light incident on an input end to an output end thereof, so as to be larger than a screen of a display device and to have a cross-sectional shape corresponding to that of the screen, and a step of press-forming the light-transmitting bundle, made in the step of making the light-transmitting bundle, so that the cross section thereof on at least one press point in the longitudinal direction thereof has a size corresponding to the screen of the display device.
In the display enlarging apparatus manufactured by the method described above, the light exit surface of the light-transmitting bundle is larger than the light entrance surface thereof to enable display of an enlarged image.
However, the conventional method of manufacturing the display enlarging apparatus causes optical fibers to be irregularly arranged because they are collected to form the light-transmitting bundle without being aligned with each other. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a vivid image due to distortion of the image at the light exit surface.